


Cauchemar

by Dragoniwier



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, big spoon / little spoon, guess who's the little spoon, un peu de fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier
Summary: Thorn fait un cauchemar. Ophélie essaye de l'apaiser.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai trouvé un brouillon dans les notes de mon téléphone, écrit à 3h du matin. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir écrit ça, mais j'ai décidé de le poster, parce que pourquoi pas ?

Fragments de rêve. Petit frère qui joue avec un cerf volant. Petites sœurs qui jouent avec une balle. Quelqu'un d'essoufflé. Non, cette respiration ne vient pas de son rêve,mais de la personne à côté d'elle. Lentement, Ophélie ouvre un œil, et son cerveau encore endormi essaye d'identifier la source du bruit. Sa main tâtonne le lit, cherche son mari. Sa place est encore chaude, mais il n'y est pas allongé. Ophélie relève la tête, et discerne la forme de Thorn, assis au bord du lit, dos à elle. La respiration essoufflée vient bien de lui. Puis Ophélie réalise que Thorn n'est pas essoufflé. Ce bruit, c'est celui qu'il fait quand il se réveille en panique.

Thorn n'aime pas dormir. Dormir, ça veut dire faire des rêves. Ou dans son cas, des cauchemars. Ses cauchemars sont flous. Ils font mal, ils le laissent accablé, paniqué, mais ne sont jamais assez détaillés pour qu'il puisse les comprendre.

Lentement, Ophélie se relève, s'assied à gauche de son mari. Doucement, elle lui demande "Thorn, est ce que je peux prendre ta main ?". Thorn ne répond pas, mais bouge son bras et placer sa main droite entre celles de sa femme. Il concentre son regard sur leurs mains enlacées. Doucement, sa respiration se calme. Il place toute son attention sur leurs mains. La sienne, longue, fine, la peau tellement pâle qu'on y voit les veines. Celles d'Ophélie, petites, chaudes, dont les pouces font des petites caresses. Thorn relève la tête et murmure un merci à sa femme. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés et qu'ils dorment ensemble toutes les nuits, Ophélie a appris à réagir aux cauchemars de Thorn. Ne pas chercher à trop lui parler, mais lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration, de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il voit qu'elle frissonne, et son bras libre attrape la couverture pour la ramener sur ses épaules. Il passe son bras gauche autour des épaules d'Ophélie et l'attire doucement à lui. Ses cheveux chatouillent son nez et son menton, et son odeur l'apaise. Les cauchemars sont toujours présents et continuent à le réveiller la nuit. Mais maintenant, il arrive à se calmer plus facilement. Il murmure un second merci, et resserre son étreinte autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Lorsqu'il a fait venir Ophélie au pôle, il s'était promis de la protéger. De dieu, des Dragons, des aristocrates du Pôle. Parce qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir amené au sein de ces dangers contre son gré, parce qu’il était tombé amoureux d’elle. À l'époque, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point il aurait un jour besoin d'elle. Comment aurait-il pu s'imaginer qu'une personne si petite, avec une si forte tendance à attirer les catastrophes, pourrait le protéger lui, le taciturne Intendant ? Et pourtant, c'est elle qui est actuellement à ses côtés, et qui éloigne ses démons.

Il sent la tête de sa femme se faire lourde, et réalise qu'il a interrompu sa nuit, qu'elle avait encore besoin de dormir. Il caresse sa joue, et demande "on retourne se coucher ?". Ophélie se redresse, revient dans le lit et s'allonge, les bras ouverts, prête à l'accueillir. Il sourit et s'allonge à son tour. Les bras d’Ophélie se referment autour de lui. Il sent sa chaleur contre son dos, Ophélie passe son bras autour de sa taille et leurs doigts s'emmêlent. Elle dépose un baiser contre sa nuque. Thorn, en sécurité dans les bras de son épouse, s'enfonce lentement dans le sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, Thorn est une petite cuillère. Non, personne ne me fera changer d'opinion.


End file.
